The objective of the project is to define the effect of nutrition on the properties of chromosomal material (chromatin). Special attention is given to the relationship of the mother and child. Does the food supply alter the properties of chromatin in the mother and what are the consequences for the development of the child, especally in respect to neonatal development of brain and liver chromatin? The properties of chromatin and its components (nonhistone proteins) during ontogeny and their possible changes by diet are studied by an immunochemical method developed in this laboratory.